The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, fructosamine, cholesterol, bilirubin, alcohol, and drugs may be monitored or tested in certain individuals. The monitored or tested body fluids may include blood, interstitial fluid, saliva, or urine. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
There have been existing containers that have included reagents in tape form. These containers, however, have one or more disadvantages. For example, one disadvantage of existing containers is that the test sensors must be delivered from the container. In such containers, the used sensors are not stored in the container and, thus, may not allow for a convenient and/or safe disposal. Other disadvantages of existing containers include not (a) adequately providing protection against environmental moisture that degrades the reagent and/or (b) keeping the reagent-sensing device adequately clean and protecting it from wear and tear of normal usage.
It would be desirable to provide a container that detects an analyte concentration such as glucose that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.